


Names

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sith Obi-Wan AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rage, Sith Names, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, just a small ref but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Obi-Wan has chosen his Sith name.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Series: Sith Obi-Wan AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> In one way or another Maul will always end up in Lotho Minor

_Darth Derelictus_.

It’s a fitting name, Obi-Wan thinks. It encapsulates his story nicely.

After “killing” Maul, Sidious has granted him the honor of choosing his Sith name. To Obi-Wan this name has a certain flare that carries itself well, but according to others…

“It’s pompous,” Maul says, making Obi-Wan roll his eyes. Of course _he_ would think that.

And to think that he has travelled all this way in secret to this absolute junkyard - literally - of a planet just to see him. He shouldn’t have bothered and he should've let Maul hide in complete solitude.

“Thank you,” he replies, completely deadpan.

“Just telling the truth, someone has to.”

At those words, Obi-Wan can’t help but to chuckle, he doesn’t even know why; he just does.

For once, Maul doesn’t snarl at the sound of his laugh. Actually, he seems to relax.

They should have a debrief, but they still haven’t said a word about anything actually important; they’ve been rather… _busy_.

He turns on his side, uncaring of the sheet sliding away and revealing his body. This bed isn’t entirely comfortable, but it’s the best Maul could find between the scraps, so Obi-Wan is not going to complain about it. Maul’s staring at him, and Obi-Wan can’t help but to smirk, letting himself be admired.

He stretches a hand towards him, dragging him by the back of his nape for a kiss, humming appreciatively when Maul bites his lower lip. They could get back to their previous business - Obi-Wan misses it already - but there’s something he’s meant to ask, something he’s always wondered about.

“What about you?”

Maul pauses.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve always known you as Darth Maul--”

“Formerly Darth, now just Maul.”

“… Yes, right,” Obi-Wan says. “Still, you know both my names, while I only know one of yours, so… what’s the other?”

He feels it immediately. It’s like the temperature suddenly drops until it’s freezing. Maul stays still, gaze suddenly distant. Whatever he’s thinking right now, it mustn’t be pleasant.

“Forget it. You don’t have to tell me,” Obi-Wan tries to salvage the situation. He was genuinely curious, but he didn’t mean to cause such a reaction from Maul; that wasn’t his intention.

He reaches out for him, but Maul turns away from his touch, turning his back to Obi-Wan.

“ _I don’t know._ ”

Of all things Obi-Wan thought he was going to hear, this wasn’t one of them, at all. What does he mean with that? How can something like this have happened?

“You don’t?” he echoes despite himself, only to clear his throat. “That’s not my business, don’t mind me.”

Silence again.

Obi-Wan moves slowly, ever so slowly, closer to Maul again. He doesn’t reach for him yet but he stays there, reminding him of his presence. Of course he’s curious about this whole deal, but he also knows that if he insists he’ll only get Maul to close off and that wouldn’t bring the hoped result.

Eventually, however, Maul speaks up again.

“When I was given to… _him_ , I was but a child. I’ve always been Maul.” He grits his teeth. “Whatever name was used before, I no longer remember it.”

He turns towards Obi-Wan again, and he not only he can see his rage at the fact, but he can also feel it in the Force like the crack of thunder. For once he finds himself at a loss regarding what he should do: how can he give comfort to someone who clearly doesn’t want it? Would it even be convenient for him to give it to him? Would it be best to let him sink into this sea of hatred, alimenting his desire of vengeance towards Sidious?

In the end he resolves to slide his hand down along Maul’s arm, making then their fingers intertwine.

“You could pick another one if you want, I already did it. Twice,” he says, trying to be somewhat helpful. “There’s no Darth Sidious now, you can be whatever you want.”

Maul doesn’t reply immediately. Obi-Wan’s words seem to have had a deep effect on him, and he looks lost in thought.

“No,” he says once he reaches a conclusion, shaking his head. There’s a fury in his eyes that Obi-Wan has already seen countless times, but it’s even amplified now. “I want to him mutter _this_ name, Maul, when I kill him.”

He begins squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand so much that it hurts, but Obi-Wan doesn’t stop him, no. His rage his deep and powerful, and all he can do is to admire it with awe, like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. This rage will serve him well.

“I want him to regret having taken me. I want him to be defeated by his own creation.”

That’s a vicious sentiment, but it’s one Obi-Wan approves of. Sidious must go, and if Maul wants to be the one to put an end to his life, so be it.

Now, however, there’s something else Obi-Wan wants to “discuss”, and he does so by circling Maul’s shoulders with his other arm and then moving to get on his lap.

“And it’s going to be glorious, believe me…” he begins, then adding with sultry voice, “But wouldn’t you want to _resume_ our recent _discussion_?”

The toothy smirk Maul sends his way sends a shiver down his spine, and in a moment he’s turned their positions around, much to Obi-Wan’s surprise.

“Excellent idea,” Maul says, before capturing Obi-Wan’s lips into a heated kiss.

For a while at least, they have nothing else to think about, just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that with the way they've named the Oppress bros in Clone Wars they try to legitimate Maul being his name from the start, but I like to think that this is what actually happens. It makes it sadder, you know?


End file.
